Gene Troubles with Giovanni part II
by SunMew
Summary: What will happen to Ash? Will Brock submit to Team Rocket? and is this just getting wierder and wierder?


Author's note: The idea of the Jiggly Puff was Alex1 

Narrator: Last time we were with our heroes Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were trapped inside a mysterious room where they were about to become Pokémon. Their new friend, Holly, tried a daring rescue but was dropped down a hole with Ash and James from Team Rocket. 

Above ground the crowd gathered around the circles but they couldn't see anything. "Turn the TV on!" Giovanni commanded. "I want to enjoy this!" On the screen they could see Ash hit the ground first. A plume of dust rose in the air above Ash's still body. "This is torture!" Misty protested loudly. Giovanni held up his finger for silence. "My girl this is productivity!" Giovanni corrected. "The easy way!" "It's next to murder!" Brock yelled in anger. "It's worse than murder! Why don't you think of their friends?" Brock's voice grew louder and angrier. Giovanni looked thoughtful. "Well he's your friend right?" "Right!" Brock answered furiously. "Well you will soon be joining your friend! You can be together in Team Rocket!" Brock sighed sadly and turned to watch the Television. Holly had been deposited next to Ash along with James. Holly was desperately trying to revive Ash while James stood back with a concerned look on his face. In the background the rest of the trainers fell to the ground. Under ground Holly shook Ash's body furiously. "Come on Ash!" She pleaded. "Trust him to take a nap when we're about to be turned into Pokémon!" James whined. "Bulba!" James turned around as the Bulbasaur in there before approached him. "Yes!" James grinned mischievously. "Now I can have another Pokémon other than Wheezing!" James ripped one of his Poké balls from his belt and threw it with all his excitement. "No!" Holly hit the Poké Ball back hitting James in the head. "That'll happen to you if you don't help!" Holly warned. "All right but did you have to be so violent?" James asked in his whingeing voice as he rubbed the spot where the Poké Ball had hit him. Ash stirred. "Whe...Where are we?" Ash sat up groggily. "Well it appears we are inside the place where the man was dumped, then his genes were replaced with that of a Pokémon causing him to morph into a Pokémon." Ash and Holly looked confused and shocked. "You sound almost intelligent!" Holly commented. "But what I wanna know is where is here?" Ash looked even more confused. "What are we in?" Holly asked again in simpler terms. James and Ash looked around as the other trainers heaved themselves up onto their feet. "It looks like we're inside a machine!" James answered blankly. Holly sighed impatiently and lugged Ash to his feet. Ash rubbed his head with a painful expression painted on his face. "Did they have to drop us like that?" He asked checking his hand for blood. "I think that'll be the last of your worries now" Ash. Suddenly James' shirt started to move and twist immensely. "Oh no! They have started to change me already!" He wailed. Everyone stared in horror as the shirt shook and wriggled about vigorously. "Piiikaaachuu!" "Oh no! I'm turning into a Pikachu!" James panicked. Lightening bolts shot out from under his shirt. James screamed accordingly and dropped, charred a sooty black. Pikachu leapt out from his shirt happily. "Pikachu?" Ash stood stunned as his tiny rodent jumped into his arms. "You brought Pikachu?" Holly slapped her forehead. "I was dragged down!" James explained. "I couldn't let go because you had grabbed me so roughly!" "Well I guess Pikachu will have to stay!" Ash muttered. "But what will the Atomiser do to Pikachu's genes?" Holly wondered. "Well maybe it will just leave him!" James suggested. "Well we'll have to see! When we're all turned into Pokémon!" Ash mused sadly. "What are you waiting for?" Misty yelled. Above ground Misty was trying to make a deal with Giovanni. "Why are you so eager for me to change them?" Giovanni asked in amusement. His Persian stretched and showed it's sharp claws. "Because I want more time to reason with you! Is that a good enough answer?" Misty growled. Giovanni grinned softly. "Such a pretty girl with such a bad attitude problem!" Giovanni laughed. "Is that all you do?" Misty screamed. "You just sit up on your chair with your kitty and laugh at those doing work!" This comment made Giovanni's face grow beet-red with anger. "You fool!" He slammed his fist into the arm of the chair and once again the Persian jumped. "Do you realise how much work it takes to get this much power!" "Power over what?" Misty inquired snakily. Giovanni looked like he was about to burn up. "Misty I think you've done enough!" Brock whispered. "I'll say when I've had enough!" Misty straightened out her dress. "Excuse me sir!" Misty said in her sweetest voice. Giovanni remained unchanged. "I think you have power! Power over people who aren't willing to go by their own rules!" "Out!" Giovanni roared. "But you are meant to be trapping me here!" Misty shot back. "Knock it off! You'll get into more deep trouble!" Brock pulled Misty back. "You can't possibly get in any deeper!" Giovanni mumbled as he gestured to his henchmen. A TR member suddenly elbowed Misty in the back causing her to topple forward and down one of the holes. "No!" Brock lunged forward but was blocked by a TR member. Giovanni closed his eyes. It looked like his plan for once was going to work - to everyone's dismay, this time. Underground James, Holly, and Ash waited. "What's keeping them so long?" Holly moaned as she picked at her nails in boredom. "Maybe they left and forgot about us!" Ash suggested staring into space. "With Team Rocket?" James turned and frowned. "That's highly unlikely!" "Pika pi pi!" (What a slow way to seal our fate!) Pikachu added blankly. "Pikachu!" Ash scolded. "It's not like...we are gonna...die or anything!" Ash found himself utterly lost for words. One of his many flaws when trying to explain something. "Well I guess with Team Rocket as our new masters it'll be similar!" Ash looked down and sniffed. "Team Rocket's not all that bad!" James snapped. "Huh! You mean Team Rocket actually CARE for Pokémon?" Ash looked doubtful. "We may be thieves but we would never mistreat our own Pokémon! Cross my heart!" James made the appropriate gestures of crossing his heart. Holly and Ash exchanged worried glances. "Pika pi?" (Can you hear that?) Pikachu asked suddenly. "Huh! Hear what?" Ash soon realised. Misty suddenly fell in a heap from above. "Hey Misty! Didn't take you too long to annoy Giovanni did it?" Ash laughed hysterically. Pikachu blinked confusingly. "Well he deserved every word I said to him!" Misty crossed her arms in front of chest angrily. "That can't be good!" James muttered shaking his head disapprovingly. "And so look who's correcting me what on what's right and wrong?" Misty snapped. "Some boss! He is willing to give up one of his members just to get Pokémon!" "Misty's right!" Holly agreed. "I am loyal to my Boss!" James retorted quietly. Misty shrugged and turned to watch the Bulbasaur snuggle down to sleep. "He seems strangely calm!" she thought. "Maybe Pikachu could shock the walls and destroy the circuits!" Ash pointed to a part of the wall where a few wires were exposed. "Good idea Ash! Think you can do it Pikachu?" Holly looked at Pikachu for an answer. "Pika pi chu!" (Step aside!) Pikachu ordered. Pikachu carefully studied the wires and grinned. He knew exactly what to do. "Pikachu have you found out what to do yet?" Ash asked. "Pi!" (Yep!) Pikachu's cheeks started to charge up fiercely. "Move out of the way!" Ash yelled. Holly, Misty and James dove far from Pikachu to avoid getting shocked. Electricity jumped out from Pikachu's cheeks as it revved up to deliver a very shocking experience. "Give it all you got Pikachu!" Ash ordered. "Piikaachuu!!" (Here we go!!) Pikachu squealed. A bright, jagged bolt smashed straight into the wires causing them to explode. Ash shielded his face with his arm. "Good job Pikachu!" He praised as he lowered his arm to congratulate his companion. "Did it work? James asked peering around Ash. "I don't know!" Ash sighed. All at once smoke started to fill the room. "Oh no!" Holly coughed. "They've started it up!" Ash dropped to his knees. "We're done for now Pikachu!" He got down on his hands and spluttered. Above the ground Giovanni looked curiously at the screen. "I haven't said to start up the Atomiser!" He yelled. "We didn't!" Jesse complained. "It must have shorted out!" Meowth suggested hanging over Jesse's shoulder. "How could it?" Giovanni frowned in disappointment. "It's set up perfectly! Nothing could possibly set it off without the remote!" "But isn't that what you wanted?" Brock inquired. "You said you wanted more Pokémon!" "I do but if it doesn't stop it will overload and may even explode!" Giovanni placed his hand over his eyes. He suddenly looked up with his usual creepy grin. "Instead of waiting we'll put everyone in as quick as we can!" he cackled loudly. "Start putting people in!" Giovanni commanded. "After everyone is transformed we'll get our mechanics to stop the machine! That is if they don't transform themselves." All at once Giovanni's followers started taking people and placing them on each of the circles. Brock looked helplessly as the figures on the screen became clear and the first parts of transformation were taking place. "I feel weird! Kinda queasy!" James gripped his stomach. "Ohhh!" Ash puffed out his cheeks. "I feel...I feel so bloated!" Ash stood from his position on the floor but instantly fell back down. Misty held her head as if she was suffering a massive headache. "I think something is coming out of my head!" she frantically felt the top of her head. "What's happening?" Holly asked when she clearly knew what was happening. James bent down as if he was being sick. The Bulbasaur woke and stared curiously. Ash, Misty and Holly gasped in surprise when a row of tan feathers suddenly sprouted from James' neck. James looked up. "What? What are you gawking at?" "I wouldn't suggest you look!" Ash shuddered as the strange bloated feeling came over him again. James wiped a sweat drop from his forehead then screamed. "What's wrong?" Misty asked in concern. "My...my hands!" James held up his hands. Exploding from the skin on his knuckles several long brown feathers shone beautifully. At that moment James' fingers erupted into 5 longer feathers. James felt himself start to shrink quickly. Misty shut her eyes in pain. She dropped onto her knees and rested her head on the floor. "Misty! You...you've..." "I've what?" Misty covered her head with her hands and found out what was wrong. Two sharp ears protruded over her red hair. "What are they?" Misty sobbed. "Well they appear to be yellow ears!" Holly reported, obviously not the one experiencing the metamorphosis yet. Holly looked up and stood stunned. "Ummm Ash!" she whispered. "Pink really doesn't suit you!" she looked down. "What?" Ash looked down at his hands and saw that his once lightly tanned skin was now a lovely shade of pink. "Aaarrgh!!" Ash shot up and checked his legs. "Pika chu pika?" (What Pokémon does that remind you of?) Pikachu asked jokingly. "Oh no!" Ash fell back in shock. "Not Clefairy!" "Or maybe even Jiggly Puff!" Holly added. Ash shuddered at the thought. "Help!" James called. Now he was a lot smaller than his usual size and his face was slowly becoming slightly pointed. "What about me?" Misty complained. Her skin had turned yellow and she was now the size of an Abra. For some reason Holly still stood in her human form. Ash was starting to shrink very, very quickly. As he shrank, his body began to swell greatly. Two pink, sharp ears formed on top of the now totally round Ash Ketchum. Next Ash's face changed. He gasped (or to more precise squeaked) when he felt his eyes enlarge till they almost filled the top half his body. His hair melted into a pink curl, which hung over his eyes. Ash tried to feel his head but he soon found his arms had shrunk and he could barely touch his ears. The transformation was complete. "Jiggly" (Great) Ash sighed as best as a Jiggly Puff could sigh. Ash now stood in a pile of his clothes. While this was happening James arms had folded closer to his body and formed into wings. He couldn't help but crouch into a sitting position. The tail feathers came with a vengeance. Tearing the white fabric of his pants. Brown feathers spread over his back making a glossy sheet of feather. His head drew to his shoulders and he could hear the bones in his back crack into the awkward position. Next a long feather dropped from the top of his head and draped over his shoulder blades. His mouth and nose joined into a perfectly shaped beak. James found his vision improved greatly. Now he could clearly see his surroundings and that 5 more people had just dropped down in the far corner. Misty suddenly cried out. They all turned and watched in amazement as a long banded tail bursted from Misty's shorts. Her face grew longer into a fox-like snout. Her shoulders grew dark brown guards as her legs grew out and her toes broke through her shoes. She felt her arms thicken and her nails grew pointed. "It's an Abra!" Holly finally broke the sickening silence. Misty's eyes felt heavy and began to fight to open them but to no avail. "Abra abra?" (What now?) Misty moaned softly. "Come on! Don't be shy!" Giovanni was having trouble getting people to cooperate. "Just because you are Team Rocket doesn't mean you can do this to us!" a young man protested. "We'll never let you get away with this!" (Classic line). "Once you are Pokémon you have no choice!" Giovanni argued. "Admit defeat! You know you will never be the same!" Giovanni chuckled at his very, very small attempt at his joke. "Well at least your friends won't!" Giovanni pointed at the television. Brock groaned in helplessness. "Well we just won't let you!" the same young man snorted. Jesse gave him a sceptical look. "Oh! And how do you plan to stop us?" Meowth asked amusingly. "Well uhhh..." at this pause Meowth leaped onto his face and scratched it furiously. "Meowth what did you do that for?" Jesse asked as she rubbed a spot off her gloves. "I'm getting' bored!" Meowth admitted. "I really thought that we'd be getting into the action! You know, getting down and dirty?" "You're the only dirty one around here! Don't you ever refer to me as dirty!" Jesse hit Meowth over the head with the remote. "Ok, ok!" Meowth whimpered. "You! Wanna get down and dirty? Here's your chance!" "Huh?" Meowth and Jesse reacted too slowly. The young man rammed Meowth towards the circles. Jesse was caught by his force and let go of the remote, sending it hurdling through the air. "What do you think you are doing twerp?" Jesse screamed. "This is what I think of Team Rocket!" the man slammed the remote down and crushed it. The remote fell to bits underneath his foot. "Hey! Those don't grow on trees you know!" Meowth yelled. "Quick! Pull the lever!" The man called over to a group on the other side of the circles. "What? No!" Jesse exclaimed. Too late! A lady quickly shoved the lever down then jumped up as Jesse and Meowth fell with the circle going down under their feet. "Pi chu?" (Can you hear that?) Pikachu suddenly pricked his ears up. "I can't hear anything!" Holly strained. "Jiggly Puff!" (I can hear something!) Ash gasped, surprised at his sudden excellence in hearing. "Puff Jiggly!" (They are sending Jesse down!) Ash informed. "What? How do you know?" Holly turned and stared blankly. "Jiggly Puff jiggly jiggly..." (I could hear Giovanni talking and then...) Suddenly they all heard Jesse unmistakable scream and Meowth's irritable howl. Jesse hit the ground face first. Then Meowth landed softly on her back. "Gee thanks Jesse!" Jesse looked up painfully. "For what?" She moaned. "For that nice soft landin'!" Meowth jumped off. "Pika pi!" (That's gotta hurt!) Pikachu looked on in sympathy. Then Ash looked thoughtful. "Jiggly puff puff?" (Why hasn't Holly changed?) "Uhhh..." Holly started to blush. "Pidgeot!" (Yeah!) James said speaking up for once. "Ok! You've confused me! Which one's James?" Jesse threw her hands up in defeat. "Pidgeot Pidge!" (Jesse it's me!) James flapped and jumped up and down crazily. "That one Jesse!" Meowth pointed to the Pidgeot. James breathed a sigh of relief. Holly rolled her eyes. "Ash! What are they saying now?" she looked to Ash for an answer. Ash concentrated and listened to what was above. Now the room was almost empty. There were now only 4 people left. That included Brock. He stood clutching his Poké Balls and looking very stressed. "Hmmmm..." Giovanni sat thinking while the Persian curled up below his feet. "What's your name boy?" he asked pointing to Brock. "Who? Me?" Brock started to shake. "Don't play dumb with me! I have seen your determination and I'd like to offer you a way out of this!" "Keep talking!" Brock listened carefully. "I am offering for you to join up onto Team Rocket!" Giovanni's grin grew larger. Brock stood stunned at the question. "Why would I want to do that?" Brock asked, relaxing a little. "Well! If you agree you can be set free, given your own free Pokémon and you will be part of a team!" Giovanni put his fingers together evilly. "And you won't have to follow two losers for the rest of your life!" That remark made Brock furious. "I decline your offer!" Brock crossed his arms. "I'd rather be with my friends working honestly than stealing, cheating and lying! I'm part of a team!" "If you wish!" Giovanni nodded. Brock was surprised at his calmness. "To commemorate you I will let you go last! In case you change your mind!" Giovanni smiled and patted his Persian. "Very soon!" Giovanni whispered to his Persian. "He will come to his senses!" "Ok! What did you hear?" Holly asked finally. Ash shook his head after a while of listening. "Jiggly Jiggly!" (They are sending in Brock!) Ash waved his tiny arms around. "But if he is turned into a Pokémon we can't possibly get out!" Holly sobbed. "You mean I'm going to be turned into a stupid Pokémon?" Jesse's face grew bright red. Holly nodded sadly. "We have to work out a plan!" "Abra abra abra?" (What will that plan be?) Misty asked. Holly thought for a moment. "James! Can you see up there?" Holly stared hopefully at James. "Pidgeot pidgeot!" (I can't see from here!) "Well fly up you stupid bird!" Jesse was becoming agitated. She winced when a lady nearby suddenly sprouted five more legs James carefully spread his magnificent wings out and closed his eyes. Then he flapped slowly, up and down. He slowly rose up off the ground. "Well he can fly!" Meowth acknowledged. James opened his eyes and grinned (As best as a Pidgeot can grin) he awkwardly turned and sped upwards into the darkness. "Ash! Jiggly Puff has big eyes! Can you see him?" Holly asked. "Jiggly jiggly!" (Yes I can see a fair way!) Ash stood for a moment staring. "Pika pi chu kachu?" (What else can you see?) Pikachu asked bouncing over to Ash. Ash was stunned for a moment at hearing and fully understanding what Pikachu was saying. "Jiggly puff puff!" (There appears to be a line of smoke!) Ash pointed out. "What does that mean?" Holly sat own frustrated. "I don't know!" Jesse murmured. "I can't even understand what he's saying!" Meowth shook his head. "Humans! Neva listen to what dere Pokémon are saying!" They all looked up when James swooped over them. "Pidgeot pidgeot!" (There's a space where the smoke hasn't reached!" James reported. "If we could keep Brock from falling into the smoke we can avoid getting him changed!" Holly thought a bit more. "Well what's your plan?" Jesse asked meanly. Jesse sighed and looked at her legs. Her sigh turned into a scream. "What?" Holly jumped into action. "My...my skin it's...it's turning orange!" Jesse pointed to an orange spot appearing slowly on her skin. "Quick! What's your plan?" Jesse whimpered. "Well when Brock falls through Misty could...uhhh...use her telepathic powers to hold Brock up!" "Keep talking please!" Jesse rubbed the orange spot. "Well ummm...James could carry Ash up through the hole when the circle drops and then..." Holly closed her mouth. "That's about as far as I thought!" she blushed. "Pika pi!" (I have an idea!) Pikachu stepped forward. "Pika chu chu pi pika pi chuuu pika chu chu pi!" (Ash could fly up on James' back and when he gets out he could sing and make them sleep!) "What kind of pathetic plan is that?" Jesse flamed. "It's a great plan! Let's go with it!" Holly smiled happily "I'll hafta go with tha twerp if he pan on talkin' to the odder guy!" Meowth stood proudly. "Good idea! When Ash has put everyone to sleep James comes back and then gets Meowth to take to Brock!" "It's poifect! Don't you agree Jesse?" Meowth stared at Jesse. "Oh I guess it is!" she sighed. "I just hope it works!" "Ok get ready guys!" Holly peered up into the gloom. "This is your last chance!" Giovanni snickered. "Are you sure you would rather become a Pokémon with your pathetic friends?" "Surer than ever!" Brock said not sound absolutely certain. "Well then I hope you are happy!" Giovanni snapped his fingers. The circle dropped along with Brock. "Jiggly!" (Now!) Ash squeaked. At that moment Misty concentrated. "Catch Brock, catch Brock!" She thought. In the gloom a light appeared. "Jiggly jiggly puff!" (You've caught him!) "Ok go, go, go James!" James swiftly picked Ash up and flew up quickly. "Jiggly puff!" (Aim for the hole!) Ash instructed. James' picked up speed. He flattened his wings to make room for Ash when they went through the hole. They zipped past Brock who was frozen in mid air. They barely made it through the hole before the circle shut back up. "What's this?" Giovanni stared at the Television. "Jiggly!" (Surprise!) Ash and James rose above Giovanni's box. "What the...?" Giovanni opened and closed his mouth in shock. "Pidgeot pidg!" (I'll go back for Meowth!) James pushed the lever with his claws and zipped through the hole. "Get that Jiggly Puff!! Giovanni pointed a menacing finger at Ash. "Jiiggellyy puuuff jiiigelyyy puuf!" Ash began to sing as best as he could. The TR members stood dazed for a second. Then, one by one then fell to their knees then on their faces. "Get up you fools!" Giovanni shouted but it was no use. His servants had each been hypnotised by Ash's voice. Then Giovanni began to feel the effect. His eyes felt enormously heavy and his sight was blurred. He gritted his teeth and rose his head. "Noooo!" He wailed. The Persian had fallen over its master's feet. Finally Giovanni bent over and drifted off into a deep sleep. His arms fell and he slumped over the Persian. Ash cheered! "Jiggly jiggly!" (Team Rocket are the worst!) "Ok! Take him up James!" Holly instructed. "Ok you'd better not drop me or else!" Meowth threatened. "Pidgeo pidgeot!" (Shut up Meowth!) James chirped under his breath. Misty, now totally dazed from holding Brock began to feel a headache coming on. "Ok Misty you can put Brock back up there!" Holly assured. "You'd better open the circle too!" Jesse suggested. Misty groaned and with her psychic powers opened the circle allowing James and Brock to go through. "What happened?" Brock found himself floating above the circles. "Huh wha..." Brock crashed onto the floor. "Hey!" He rubbed his knees where he fell. "Hey you der!" Brock looked up and groaned. "Meowth what are you doing? Where is everyone?" Brock looked around at all the sleeping TRs. "What do ya think?" Meowth pointed to Ash, still cheering. "What?" Brock scratched his head. "It's your little dopey friend! Ash!" When Ash heard his name he turned and squeaked happily. "Jiggly puff jiggly!" Ash squealed frantically. "He says that you have to shut down the power supply to get them out!" Meowth translated. "Where would I shut it down?" Brock questioned. "Jiggly puff puff!" "Maybe Giovanni had a switch in his box?" Meowth continued. Brock walked over the box that Giovanni slept. "Maybe we could unscrew the framework!" Brock examined the screws. "But we need something to unscrew it!" Brock looked concerned. "Pidgey pidgeot!" (I could unscrew them!) James flew over and skilfully placed his toe into the slots in the head of the screw. He carefully turned it. "Hey good idea! Do the others!" Brock suggested. In no time they had completely removed the front of the box. Brock climbed into the box and slid past the sleeping Persian and its master. "Hey there's a switch here!" Brock crouched down behind the chair and fiddled with something. "Are you sure you know what ya doing?" Meowth asked suspiciously. "Come one trust me!" Brock assured. "I nearly know exactly what I'm doing! Now if I just move this here and..." with those words the lights went out. "That must be how they switched off the power in the other room!" Brock thought. "Hurry up! I can't see a ting 'ere!" Meowth complained. A tiny slap echoed through the room. "Hey twerp why d'ya slap me?" Meowth hissed. Brock smiled to himself. "Hey I think they switched the machine off!" Jesse looked up. After James and Meowth left a tail had sprouted from Jesse's tailbone and her hands had turned orange. On the end of her tail a flame flickered brightly. Holly looked up. "Hey I think you're right!" She stood up. "Abra abra!" (Ash should be back by now) Misty said in a worried tone. Holly eyes her suspiciously. "Hey guys!" they looked up. "I can't see anything! Who's there?" Holly called out. "It's Brock! I shut down the power!" "Great! How do we get out now?" Jesse called back sneering. "Uhhh...I think there's a back way! I'll check!" they could hear Brock's footsteps fade off. "Great!" Jesse mumbled. "Now look at me! I'm half Charmander and stuck like this!" Jesse rested her head in her hands. "And how does he know there's a back way? There won't always be a back way!" "I wish you would stop whining!" Holly gripped her hair showing her annoyance. "There is no back way! I just know it!" Jesse wailed. Suddenly light filled the room. "Hey! I guess there was a back way!" Holly laughed. Jesse just stood shocked. "Well uhhh...uhhh!" Jesse shook her head angrily. "I called Officer Jenny and they are on their way!" Brock smiled. Behind him Ash, James and Meowth appeared. After they were let out Officer Jenny ran the machine into reverse. "That's so much better!" Misty sighed happily. "I couldn't stand to be a Pokémon for Team Rocket!" Ash giggled. "Well we all have Brock to thank!' Officer Jenny patted Brock on the back. Of course Brock's face became glazed and he had hearts dance all around him. "Thank you Brock!" Holly smiled politely. Brock looked all dreamy. "As for these criminals! They'll be locked away for a very long time!" Jenny turned to her van where Team Rocket sat. "You can't do this to me!" Giovanni yelled kicking the door. "I'm the leader of Team Rocket!" "All the more reason to lock you up!" Jenny laughed. "Not us!" James poked his head out the window. "We're the good guys! We helped dem out!" Meowth called. "You are part of Team Rocket so you go to jail too!" Jenny sighed. "Thank you very much!" the same man who they had met before stepped up to the group. "I could never live the rest of my life as a pet!" He still had the lady clinging to his arm. "Well it was nothing!" Brock blushed. The lady approached him. "I thank you!" She bent forward and pecked Brock on the cheek. That set Brock off on a love fit. "She kissed me! She really likes me!" Brock said in his dopey-seen-a-girl voice. "Well we should be going home now!" the man tipped his hat. "Goodbye!" Misty waved frantically. Officer Jenny opened her van door. "Well you all did a fine job!" She stepped into the van and pulled the door shut. With a splutter the van sped off. "Well I guess this is goodbye!" Holly muttered as they walked along a path through the woods. "Yeah I guess so!" Misty looked upset. "I'll miss you!" "I'll miss you too!" Holly hugged Misty. "You can keep the dress!" Holly said with a wink. "Well we're going off to catch more Pokémon!" Ash smiled shyly. "I hope you don't turn to gene replacing!" Holly laughed. Brock stared longingly. "Oh Brock! Thank you for saving us! I'll never forget you!" Holly sighed and looked out towards the horizon. "Well I'm heading towards the woods! I'll be seeing ya?" she smiled and with a wave turned off into the woods. "Boy she was nice!" Misty commented. Then Ash remembered something. "Hey! She was with us when we were changed!" Ash bursted out. "Yeah, so?" Misty shrugged. "Well why didn't she change? She didn't even look like changing!" "Hey that's right!" Misty gasped. "Pika pi chu pika!" (Leave it be!) Pikachu sighed. It felt exhausted. "I can't!" Ash peeked through the leaves. "Maybe she's still there!" He thought peering into the trees. He saw her figure standing between some trees. She appeared to be talking to someone. Ash held his breath and listened to what Holly was saying. "The mission was a success!" Holly whispered to someone. "Everyone was saved and the enemy was taken away!" "Ditto! Ditto ditto!" (Good! Get out of that human disguise) Ash realised she was talking to a Ditto. Ash looked on in shock. "All right master!" Holly seemed to wobble a bit. Ash rubbed his eyes (like before) but soon realised Holly was actually wobbling. Suddenly her form collapsed and in her place was a Ditto. "So she didn't change because she IS a Pokémon!" The thought burned itself into Ash's mind. "Our mission continues!" Holly squeaked. At that Ash quickly pulled himself from the trees and straight into Misty. "Hey what do you think you are doing!" Misty clenched her fist. "Uhhh..." Ash pointed into the trees. "Did you ask her why she didn't change?" Brock asked thoughtfully. "Uhhh no!" Ash was surprised he didn't tell them. "She uhhh...she wasn't there!" "Pika chu" (He's acting weird) Pikachu shook his head. "I guess we'll never know!" Misty said dreamily "Nope I guess not!" Ash wiped a sweat drop from his forehead "Well let's go!" Ash marched forward. "Pika!" (Ok!) Pikachu agreed as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder "Hey Ash wait up!" Misty called running after him. "Hey guys! Don't go anywhere without me!" Brock pelted after them. 

Narrator: And so our heroes escaped with there Pokémon, their freedom and made a new friend! They await their next adventure soon! 


End file.
